Total Curse Island
by Xer0Respec7
Summary: What happens when Chris and Chef give the Cast a week off? What would happen if they found out about the old Curse of Camp Wawanakwa? Why did Chris and Chef give them a week off? Rated: T Just to be Safe.. ***It is Back***  Old name was Pirates of Death
1. The Beginning

No Cams For A Week! As If...

"This is a 5:30am wake up call campers!" Chris yelled into his super mega annoying megaphone. As Normal all the teens was morning and groaning and cursing towards Chris... "All right you unlucky campers! Me and Chef Hatchet, are going on our yacht and going to Miami and gonna party like crazy! Oh and I am going to leave you all with two people who are gonna make sure that everything alright..."

"What is this? Some sort of trick or challenge!" Harold yelled out.

"No, no, this is not a trick or a challenge, we don't get to see you losers for another whole week, while you lot gets to miss your fav cook, and yours truly, Me." Chef starts to laugh and get in a red jeep while Chris follows. "Oh and by the way, Legals said you needed another week off to avoid lawsuits from your parents."

"SEE YOU NEXT WEEK MAGGOTS!" Chef yells out and starts to speed into the forest, at the same time all the teens started to cough and choke thanks to the lovely gas emitting from the jeep.

"I don't get it" asked Lindsey

"It means we don't have anyone but each other and our legal guardians watching us" said Gwen.

"Check it out, someone is coming from the forest!" Duncan yelled "Make that two someones. I mean nobodys!" Duncan laughs while everyone else but Heather, went off to see who they were.

"Come on Crystal, why did you make me sign that contract?" Asked the mystic dude coming from the forest.

"Because, we needed to mix the show up or something, come on, Chris and you may not be related but, he and I am! And you might be able to score the cash and it was just fun you little knucklehead..." said Crystal "Speaking of which, here comes the other contestants to meet and greet us... Or try and kill us..." Crystal shot a quick frown then went back to smiling. Crystal had long dark brown hair, she was wearing a Demin jacket, dark blue with white stripes down the arms, and Demin dark blue jeans and Nike Air Max Black and White Sneakers. Kyle, was wearing Black Skinny Jeans, a halfway unzipped Dragon jacket from a unknown manufacture and a black t-shirt with words written in red and he had back wavy hair.

"Those two are the legal guardian and the newbie? Well, lets greet them and get to know them!" LeShawna said

"Come on... You CAN'T be serious!" Duncan yelled out to the group "I'm Sooo going back to bed!"

"Well, whats up his ass? A horse?" Kyle Joked, "Anyway, I'm Kyle, also known as oZone, and this is Crystal, Chris' Sister, well, they ARE having tests done but meh, what ever" Kyle sighed.

"Come on, Cheer up Depressed-Zone!" Crystal punched him in the arm playfully "Okay, Well, Lets go to the mess hall and lets get to know each other, lets start off with each others names, hey?" they all walked of talking to each other with Crystal getting to know them and that, But Kyle, didn't go with them instead he stayed near the forest and sat under a tree looking up at the sky.

"Hey Kyle, My Names Gwen, and I saw that you were just sitting here so I thought that I'll go and find out why" Gwen giggled "So why ain't you with us?" Asked Gwen as she sat next to Kyle.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen, but, you heard Crystal joke about my nickname by calling me Depressed-Zone? Well, I AM Depressed... I've never really fitted in with anyone else, just, every person I tried to talked to just moved away from me, treated me, punched me, pushed me... Well you get the idea, I-i-i, I just felt like a outcast, everyone just hated my guts out, even I did, even tho I hated their guts out twice as much, but one day, there was this nice looking girl who looked at me for a whole minute, not in disgust, but, as in she felt sorry for me. The next day, I was hanging where i would so it was the normal spit, punched, pushed, kicked, and over stuff. But. It was the end of the day and the final person who came was Duncan. I was so sick of everyone treating me like this I stood up for my self, only to get knocked out big time, while I was out cold, I didn't know what was going on, but hell, I woke up in the hospital, Crystal holding my hand, parents at work like normal. But once I woke up and saw who was holding my hand, she jumped up and hugged me. Funny thing is, I still don't know what happened while I was out cold." He started to laugh so much that he leaned off the tree and started to cry. Gwen quickly rushed to his side, crouched down and hugged him.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Gwen Ask with a lot of worriedness in her voice.

"C-c-c-crys-crys..."

"Crystal? Should we go to her?" She was getting REALLY worried, Kyle slowly nodded. She slowly picked him up off of the dirt and grass and started to make their way to the mess hall. -30 Seconds later-. "CRYSTAL! QUICK!" Gwen screamed at Crystal.

"KYLE!" Crystal yelled as she was running over to Kyle, as fast as she could she grabbed him by the chest and putted him over her should then started to run to his trailer.

-About an hour later-

"Shouldn't someone check on them?" DJ Asked softly

"Gwen should do it if anyone" Bridgette sighed "Well, hurry up" She pushed Gwen towards the trailer door, and she started to knock on the door.

"Crystal, is Kyle alright?" the door flew open and standing there with a bloody baseball bat was...

* * *

_**ZR: **_**Please note, this is my FIRST FanFic and I didn't really want to end the first chapter with a cliff hanger, but, I just didn't know how to finish it he he.**


	2. What was that?

Harold screamed like the little girl he was and jumped into LeShawna's arms. Duncan had came out of the cabin laughing at Harold while he was screaming, as soon as he saw who was in the door way with the bloody baseball bat his jaw just hung open.

"What? Never seen a bloody baseball bat before?" A topless Kyle, said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Boo" he smirked while Harold jumped out of LeShawna's arms and screaming his head of into the guys cabin. Harold pushed a jaw hung Duncan causing him to fall face first into the wall of the cabin and snapping him out of the daze, he got up and started to rush towards Kyle and Gwen.

Kyle walked back into his trailer and picked up a axe and dropped the baseball bat then went back outside with a top on. "Hey Duncan, you might wanna snap them out of it while I go and get some fire wood" he said while putting the axe on his shoulder and walking towards the forest. "Oh and check on Crystal for me, shes a light sleeper, just clap near her or something like that to wake her up" Kyle said while walking backwards into the forest.

When Kyle couldn't be seen anymore Duncan started to do random stuff to snap them out of the shock and woke a sleep talking Crystal up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later at the Mess Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, lets get one thing straight, both you and Kyle didn't take a swing at each other what so ever?" Crystal asked

"Yea, not a swing, I thought it was a act for him to try and knock me out, but he was just so claim, it was really weird and creepy just saying everyone like that. It's like time and space both stood still with me and him as the only people who wasn't frozen." Duncan explained while looking at Gwen.

"Awwwwwww, how cute, you and Gwen like _like_ each other..."

"Do not!" Duncan yelled

"Wanna bet?" Crystal said all dreamily

"No and no! This is over now!" Duncan started to walk out of the mess hall when everyone heard a scream coming out of the forest

"What the hell was that!" LeShawna yelled out

"Well lets go find out!" Geoff said out loudly...

**

* * *

**

**SHOCKING! ANOTHER, cliff hanger, okay dudes and dudettes, I have no clue what to do next/NOT make a chapter end with a cliff hanger of some sort...**

**Does Gwen and Duncan like _like _each other?**

**Is that scream from the Forest?**

**Where the hell is heather?**

**Don't answer the last one, shes probably fixing her lame wig...**

**All will be answered next chapter...**

**Or the next one after that one hehe...**


	3. A Stalker, A Girl, A New Spark?

~~~~2 Minutes Before The Screaming (Outside in the Forest)~~~~

"Come on, whats the worst what could happen? They all try and kill me? Hope not..." Kyle was talking to him self while cutting up a tree what he already cut down. He heard a twig snap and his grip on the axe got even more tighter. He started to get the feel of being watched, a minute pasted and the tree was turned into firewood and leaves, he heard some rustling behind him, he took a swing and his fist connected with the stalker.

"OW!" yelled out the stalker in pain.

Kyle picked him up and saw who it was. "SLAYER! You prick, stop being a stalker, and why the hell are you on this hell hole of a island?"

"Well, first of all, its great to see you too, and secondly, ow... anyway, can you put me down..." Slayer started to beg like a dog which only cursed Kyle, to smirk and let go of him only to make him fall on his ass.

"Okay, so why the hell are you here?" Kyle had the axe in both of his hands

"Ouch, okay, so get this, this is meant to be Camp Wawanakwa, right? Well, its the same camp as Camp Stalking Dogs, you know, the camp where the person called by the name of "Smoke" lived, where he killed 22 teens and 5 teachers?" Slayer said it like he was remembering what happened, which, he was the 23rd teen and his girlfriend Amy was the 24th teen, and was the only ones to have survived the slaughtering.

"No! No, no, no! Slayer! THIS CAN'T BE THE SAME CAMP!" Kyle was yelling angrily at Slayer

"Dude, listen!" Slayer quickly shot back full of rage "We need to find out if Smoke, still lives here, cause, if he does, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US IS SCREWED!" Slayer was full on raging now.

"It has been 3 Years and 6 Mouths, Slayer. Smoke, got caught and was shoot to death with over 100 rounds in him. Slayer, get a grip he isn't alive anymore." Kyle said trying to be as calm as he could

"I know that, but, No one has been on this island for 3 years and 4 mouths bro!" Slayer started to look really paranoid and pissed off at the same time

"Slayer, stop it, shut up, just freaking can it, its over alright! Now come on, lets go back to the mess hall, and you have got to tell me how you fail at stalking me when you do it as much as possible!" Kyle said with a smirk on his face while holding out a hand for him to grab. But instead, the free hand grabbed the axe and swung around fast causing Kyle to spin around and get the axe stuck in a tree behind him, all of a sudden the loud scream happened.

"YOU! YOU PRICK! YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF!" The brunette yelled out loudly

"Talking about the devil, hey Slayer, I found your girlfriend for ya." Kyle was smirking and got the axe loose.

"Ohhh, so that's the newest name you could come up with, Jerk." she shot back playfully while walking towards Slayer and gave him a hand up.

"Thanks babe" Then they started to make out. Kyle just rolled his eyes and started to collect the firewood.

By the time they stopped making out Kyle had picked up as much as he could carry (which was most of the tree) "Good god! That took more longer then the one before Chris dragged me on to the boat cause I didn't want to leave for here." The couple just laughed and Slayer picked up the rest of the firewood.

"Come on lover birds, lets get this back to the horrible camp site" Kyle started to walk towards camp and they followed suit.

A minute later they bumped into the other campers who was looking confused at the trio.

"What the hell? We heard a scream and now there's two more people to found out about..." LeShawna said

"Yeah! About that, funny story, the lover birds can tell you when we get back to the camp, oh and um, Crystal, I've got to talk to you about something... In private..." Kyle said look downwards.

"Who's the lover birds now, eh?" Slayer teased and Amy laughed, well till Kyle punched him in the mouth.

Amy helped Slayer up and picked up most of his pieces of firewood and started to walk with him to the camp. Everyone was crowding around the couple, everyone but Kyle and Crystal who was behind the lot.

"So, what did you want to talk about Kyle?" Crystal asked bluntly

"It's gonna have to wait till we get back, okay?" Kyle said while speeding up to catch up with the others.

* * *

***Cough* Lame *Cough* (Only joking)**

**Wait till like chap 4/5/6/7 and the _REAL curse_ will be found out, and if _Smoke_, is _alive_**

***REVIEW!***

_**Edit:**_** Some gramma mistakes, should be more easy to understand, cause, I did make this chap at like 3am and finished at like 3:35am...**

_**Edit2: **_**Replaced Slayer's Bridgette, with Amy, so now you dont think its good 'ld surfer girl Bridgette**_**!**_


	4. The Day Before The Night

~~~~Later back at the Hell Hole Hotel (A.K.A. Camp)~~~~

Kyle and Slayer dropped the firewood near the camp fire and went to do their own things, till something came.

"What the hell is that thing!" Yelled out Heather, most people got behind Kyle, Slayer, Duncan and Geoff, who was the toughest people their, Harold tryed to stand next to them but chickened out.

"It's a bear?" Kyle asked

"Naw, more like Smoke" Slayer said

"Slayer, its not Smoke, okay? Smoke _IS_ dead. And _THAT _is a bear"

"Had to, and fine..." ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR! "Never mind, hope its Little Miss Crazy"

"I hope so too" Kyle and Duncan said in unison. The bear started to charge at them on its hind legs, but a meter and a half away from them it stops and starts to turn its head around with its paws.

"Got ya!" Izzy said

"Damn girl, stop doing that!" LeShawna yelled while coming from behind Harold

"This reminds me of a time when I..." Izzy started "Shut it Crazy Girl" Heather cutted her off

"Oh, by the way, everyone from "Playa de Losers" is back, only one person is missing and that is Eva, probly attacked Chef and shes now locked up in a cage or off of this island, but meh." Kyle explained, a few moans and grunts later everyone was back to what they were doing, besides Kyle, who was outside of the boat shed which he had a plain black hoodie on with the hood up and was listening to his iPod.f

"Kyle, Yo! KYLE! Earth to Kyle! This is why I never really talk to him... KYLE!" Slayer yelled trying to get Kyle's attation "OKAY! OI! EMO! EARTH TO EMO!" Slayer was sure that calling him a emo would work.

Kyle turned down the volume and looked up at a gorilla acting Slayer. "We all knew you were a Silverback, Slayer, but, try and not show it here..." Kyle took his headphones out of his ears. "So what does the friendly neighbourhood drug dealer whos supplier is his mother, want?"

Slayer just stood up tall. "Kyle, it's Crystal, shes, like, I don't know... Acting crazy?"

"Don't tell me... You sold her some of your drugs?"

"What? No! I don't have anymore of that crap on me! I'm Clean!"

"OKAY! So, crazy how?"

"Shes having a break down over you? I don't know!"

"The last time she had a melt down was when we had that epic party with like most of the school invited to her house and the next day she was stuck with the cleaning up" Kyle said with a smile on his face

"Ohhhhhhh, man, that was awesome! Anyway, back to the point. Shes like gone pale and was barly able to stand."

"And where is she now?"

"In her trailer with most of the girls, including my Amy."

"Well, go on! Go found out why!" Kyle commanded him while he put his headphones back in and turned the volume to the max.

"Jerk..." Slayer started to walk to Crystals trailer to found out why.

"Oh and Slayer, stop stalking me. Its not healthy for you." Said Kyle, then he went back into his zone. Slayer on the other hand was annoyed at Kyle and was starting to think about how many girls he could flaurt with before Amy found out. "_Hmm, 2? Naw, to small, 5? Maybe, All of them? Might be able to... Naw, don't want Amy going Donky Kong on my ass..." _He heard something and walked towards where it came from. Someone ended up spear-tackling him down to the ground and holding his arms above his head.

"Damn Amy, you know I hate when you do that, tsk, then again, its hell hot when you do" Slayer said with a smile, they leant in and kissed each other. "Crap, that reminds me, hows Crystal holding up?"

"Well, last time I checked: Izzy, was sticking to the roof and Crystal was laughing at her. So, I'm guessing shes getting over it." Amy was slowly closing the gap between their lips while she was telling him that, they started making out and rolling on the grass.

"SNAP! Get a room lover birds!" Kyle said as he was walking past them.

"Go break your arm again or something!" Slayer shot back before making out with Amy again.

~~~~Meanwhile at the trailer~~~~

Most of the girls were gone but Izzy which she was still cheering Crystal up.

"Izzy...you're...one...loco...girl!" Crystal commented in between burst of laughs

"Sure am!" Izzy said while running around in cycles. Crystal was laughing so hard she started to feel like her insides were going to implode. All of a Sudden there was a knock on the door, Izzy Stopped got on all fours and started to act like a guard dog, barking away.

"Crystal, don't tell me you brought Rapid here..." Kyle yelled and Crystal ended her laughing

"Izzy, down girl!" Crystal commanded

"Okay, okay." Izzy stopped barking, got up and sat down in a chair.

"Slayer said that you're going crazy and having a break down over me or something, but that's Slayer, for ya." Kyle asked trying not to laugh at Slayer just before.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but, what did you want to talk about?" Crystal asked while she opened her trailers door.

"It's going to have to wait till after the bon fire tonight, just to make sure no one over hears, as in Slayer and Amy..." Kyle started to look at the lover birds who was still in a make out session.

"But why do I have to wait that long?"

Kyle looked back and winked at her before walking off to tell everyone about the bon fire.

"Aww. Come on. Why can't you just tell me now?"

"In time Crystal, in good time." Kyle was walking towards Geoff and Bridgette to tell them about whats going to happen tonight...

* * *

**Feel free to PM me about any questions, issues or ideas on the next chapter.**

**Reviews are always a sign for person/people makthing the stories on here.**

**AND YES! I CALLED IT PIRATES OF DEATH CAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Might make a new story or something, maybe like, give me some ideas people! How about that? Just Give me any idea and I'll try my best at making it into a story.**

***Poll now up about the new story (Past of Slayer's and Amy's)**

****Medieval Story aint happening anymore!**

***** Just a Side Note, Please review, Feedback is epic no matter what.**

****** Edited my lame gramma . and im out of ideas for the next chapter PLUS I keep rewriting it .**


	5. Author Notes

**_Look, I am stumped on what to put as the next chapter in this story (Pirates of Death)_**

**_And I'm thinking about making the past of Amy and Slayer (Bern). But that's a long shot of a story and it might instead be the past of Duncan, Gwen, Bern, Amy, Crystal and Kyle (Like before the knock out of Kyle and a week (More or Less) later.) instead of just Bern and Amy._**

**_But on a side-note if you want me to finish this story off and do the story of the past then just PM me, Reply (what ever its called, like, Feedback or something) on the story or final one (if you can find it), Message me on MSN._**

**_Anyway peeps who liked this and have a account, your feedback is important, so I know if I should finish this story or just leave it and do another one or something. (FLAMING IS A BAD THING, UNLESS, its useful flaming where I know what I might have stuffed up (Gramma, Parts of the Story, etc.) If your just going to Flame me for NO FREAKIN' reason then, your a asshole!)_**

**_Anyway, just PM me if you want to help me finish the story or just put up a few ideas of what could happen in any amount of chapters time._**

**_Everyone must hate Authors Notes. Tsk, Anyway. Catch ya around Peeps!_**

**_Zer0Respea7.  
__ - Ain't a true name but a random name  
__ -Or its really what I Am (If you annoy me to the max then it will happen...)_**

* * *

_**Zer0Respea7 Signing off Sir/Ma'am**_


	6. God Damn Tech! Notes Sorry

**Hello Readers, I am currently having problems with my computer right now, so I thought I would add this so you Lady's and Gentlemen and I won't be able to post anymore chapters right now but I do have a great idea for the next chapter and someone might just get SLASHED (Killed if you don't follow...)**

**So anyway, hope I can get this fixed and be able to finish, type and post the next chapter before the school holidays are up.**

**P.S. Anyone know how to nail a successful job interview?**

**P.S.S. Chapter 5 is slowly coming along, I'm just making random parts of it up and writing it down till I can fully make Chapter 5**

**-Zer0Respea7**


End file.
